Perspective Shifting
Note that Perception Shifting and Perspective Shifting are technically different concepts but the two terms have been used to describe each so often that context is needed to understand which is being discussed. I'll use the technically correct versions here, though most of the time I use Perspective Shifting to describe both concepts. =Perspective Shifting= A perspective shift is when an entity shifts their perspective from a high-level or low-level perspective to a higher or lower lever perspective. For example, shifting one's perspective from that of a worker to that of a manager or of a government official to that of a private citizen. The religion of Perspectivism is largely about being able to assume the perspective of others in order to understand their emotions, memories, etc better (ie "to walk a mile in their shoes") and to eventually learn to assume the perspective of God. Partly because of the confusion between the terms Perception Shifting and Perspective Shifting, Perspectivists have often been falsely accused of being criminals (though a good Perspectivist understands how to assume the role of a criminal in order to understand the type of reality the criminal actually experiences). The Scientology process of putting anchor points into the corners of a room and pulling them in (ie to remedy "havingness") can often assist in perspective shifting "up". A reversal of this process can often help in perspective shifting down. =Perception Shifting= A perception shift involves setting up a sensory situation in which one can see another situation. For example, arranging items in a room such that when viewed in a mirror the room looks like a room at a different location. Perception shifting can be used for things ranging from teleportation, surgery, creation of music or artwork, theft, murder, and many things in between. It seems to depend on a relatively highly developed sensory system, though it requires bypassing certain filters that most animals have developed (ie one has to learn to accept things as "real" that one normally would not). For millennia humans have looked into reflections for divination, this is a form of Perception Shifting though more properly should be called Perception Viewing. A true Perception Shift brings what is seen into reality rather than mere possibility. Sometimes perception shifting is used to link certain events together or certain sounds to certain moods or so on. In many ways, humans perception shift all the time without realize it and their filters largely cause them to be unable to consciously do it without the proper mindset and brain chemistry/wiring. Perception Shifting has been used for some very nasty things in the past causing many people to view it as a criminal activity when consciously performed. For some reason there seems to be sort of a war or at least bitter rivalry between those who advocate for Perception Shifting and those who advocate for System Programming which causes each of them to sometimes pose as the other to show the worst traits in hopes that people will flock to the one that they didn't see as bad - sort of a lesser of two evils. In actuality a blending of both methods can be used to create the most beautiful all experiences and through them as a combination one can truly understand how to Perception Shift beyond God into the thing which has no name that encompases both existence and nonexistence. Perception shifting relies heavily on pattern recognition and tricking both the brain and reality itself into thinking that you are looking at something else. Essentially you find an angle where something looks like something else, hold on to that view of it and move your physical body but strongly hold the vision. Here is one very basic example: try holding out your hand at arm's length. It's smaller than if it were by your face, right? Now try pulling it closer but try to keep it the same size as it gets closer. It requires immense levels of concentration but if you keep your eyes and concentration dead-locked on the size it was at full arms length you can actually change the size of your hands. Don't expect to be able to just pick up your hand and do this though - some people are more natural at it than others but you could easily train for years just to do this one trick.